


One and Only Ace of my Heart

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9485129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: He's the number one ace. He's super popular. He's the champion of champions. He's Sakusa Kiyoomi. She's average. Smart enough to get a good grade, pretty enough to receive love letter once in a while, friendly enough to get decent number of friends. She's [Last Name] [Name]. This a story of their chaotic and somehow comical relationship. Not really a full series but a bunch of random stuff about their relationship.





	1. Lesson Learned

Sounds of ball echoed through the top class gym of Itachiyama Academy, the home of the best high school volleyball players in Japan. With the incoming competition, everyone was busy with their training. Right now, the players were having a simple match.

"Sakusa!"

As fast as lightning, a man with a dark curly hair seems to float as he jumped just behind the setter. With unbelievable strength, he spiked the ball towards the other side of the net.

"Holy crap!!!" the guy where the ball came crashing to avoided it instead of receiving it.

"Hey! Why did you avoid it?! Receive it!" the coach angrily shouted from the sidelines.

"But... It will break my arm!" he argued. 

Well, the coach do understand the guy's fear. Their ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi does have scary spikes. Sighing, the coach decided to end the practice already.

The boys scattered to either get their towel or drink some water. Water was very important for athletes. Can't live without it.

As the ace, Sakusa, walk to the bench, a girl came running to him.

"Sakusa-senpai."

Sakusa looked down at her, he recognized her as one of the first year who always go to their matches and cheers with the others. The girl was fidgeting, looking down on the ground. Her cheeks were red and Sakusa quickly realized what was going on.

"Uhmm... Can you meet me at the rooftop later?" she asked as she gathered her courage.

Sakusa narrowed his eyes. The girl was a freshman so she probably don't know anything about Sakusa. If she do, he doubt she would come near him. But even if she was a freshman, Sakusa was sure this girl was aware he has a girlfriend, right?

"I can't." Sakusa said.

The girl looked up to him surprised as if she wasn't expecting that. "Senpai?"

"You do know I have a girlfriend, right? What would she think if I go to the rooftop with a strange girl?" he said and picked up his towel to wipe his sweat.

"But... She's not here so she wouldn't know."

Sakusa's brow knitted. Was she serious?! "And that makes it okay? You think it was okay to do something behind her just because she couldn't see it?"

The girl stepped back hearing the venom on his voice. She do know that he has a girlfriend. But she was secretly hoping that he would like her and choose her over her if she confessed. She actually heard from the others that Sakusa and his girlfriend didn't really looked like a couple at all. No one have seen them doing couple-ly so she thought they were starting to fall apart. Taking it as a chance, she came running there.

"Sorry to say this but [l/n] [y/n] will always be my one and only woman." Sakusa firmly said.

Just then...

"Kiyo! What the hell was taking you so long?!" A [hair color] girl with [eye color] eyes walked inside the gym with hands on her waist. She glared at the ace as she spotted him. "You promised you'll buy me ice cream! I'll seriously get angry if you take your words back!"

"Stop being so loud, woman. Im coming. Just let me get change." Sakusa said and without sparing the first year girl a glance, he walked to [y/n] and put his arms on her shoulder.

"You smell like sweat so don't touch me." [y/n] said sounding disgusted but the grin on her face tells that she was just teasing the ace.

With a glare, Sakusa grabbed his sweat filled towel and wrapped it to [y/n]'s face.

"Gya!!! Kiyoomi! You asshole!" she shouted as she pulled the towel off. She threw it back to the ace who easily caught it.

Left near the bench, the first year girl just watched the two walk away. It seems that she just made a wrong decision. She learned one lesson today. Lesson of the day: If you know the guy has a girlfriend, even if they seems like they don't get along, don't barge in. Because even if they were having a fight, she was still his girlfriend and he was still taken. 

Yeah... Lesson learned.

**TO BE CONDITION**


	2. House Cleaning

[Name] wasn't exactly an health conscious. Yet, she knows it was important to keep your living space clean. That was why she always clean up her room when she has time. Her boyfriend however, Sakusa Kiyoomi, ace of Itachiyama volleyball team and number one ace of Japanese high school aces, was a well known germophobic. You think he would keep his room clean because of that? No! And [Name] wanted to rip her hair out seeing the state of not only his room but his whole house.

Sure, cleaning was something he would avoid. But he cares about his health, right? He does! He always feared that others would spread their virus on him! Heck, he washes his hand every two hours! He could at least make sure his place won't end up being this filthy.

"Mr. Sakusa? Your parents left just three days ago." she took a deep breath as if trying to calm herself. However, it has no use. "WHY IN THE WORLD DOES THIS PLACE LOOK LIKE A DUMP SITE?!" 

From what he told her, his parents were going to visit his grandparents and would be away for a week. Only three days has passed but the place already looked like it was abandoned for months.

Sakusa looked uninterested with her scolding as he stayed at the corner. As usual he has his white mask on. "This place is full of bacteria. That's why I'll be staying at your house until my parents return. Anyway, wear something to cover your nose and mouth. You'll inhale the germs."

[Name] stared at him in disbelief. Did he just say he'll be living with her until his parents returned? "Are you freaking crazy?! You know you can't do that!"

"Why not? Your mother likes me. And it wasn't the first time I'll be sleeping there." he reasoned, still with that poker face.

"That's not the point!" she groaned.

For three days, ever since his parent's left, Sakusa has been trying to ask her to either come over or to let him stay with her. [Name]'s mother was a die hard volleyball fan. She knows all the names of not only Japan's National Team members but also the name of the players of the foreign countries. That was why it was no wonder why she liked Sakusa. Sakusa Kiyoomi, top one ace of all the aces, dating her daughter? Of course she would like that. Heck, she was being extra nice to Sakusa's parents which wasn't really hard to do considering how nice his parents was. Sometimes [Name] wondered if he really was their son. He was too different from his parents. Anyway even if her mother likes Sakusa, she doubt she would let him stay with them for one week.

Sakusa's mood was beginning to plummet because of her refusal. His face still looked the same but she knows. With a sigh, she shook her head. "Anyway, I'll clean up this mess. So why don't you go and buy us dinner while I'm on it."

He looked at her with a questioning look. "You'll be staying for dinner?" 

"Yeah. Mom would be late tonight so I guess it's okay."

"Alright." he nodded and made his way to the door, avoiding the mess on the floor.

As the guy left, [Name] sighed as she looked around. "This is going to be tough."

* * *

"Finally..." [Name] tiredly slumped down on the couch. She just finished cleaning the whole house. She also cleaned the bathroom. She didn't want a certain someone to refuse entering the bathroom because of the germs or something.

"Speaking of that certain someone. Just where is he?" she turned her eyes to the wall clock. "He left like three hours ago." she was beginning to worry. She then pulled her phone to give him a call but before she could even press the call button, a sudden ringing stopped her. The sound were coming beside her. Looking down, she noticed a cellphone. Sakusa's cellphone. "The idiot left his phone." she grumbled and picked the phone up. "Hmm? Komo-chan?" Wondering what does the libero wanted, she accepted the call. "Komo-chan!"

"Saku- eh? Is that you, [l/n]-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm at Kiyo's house. He was out to buy us food and left his phone."

"Ahh... I see. Can I ask you a favor then?"

"Hm? Sure."

"Can you check if I left my literature notebook there? I left it this morning." Komori said sheepishly.

"Oh. You came over this morning?" she stood up and checked the pile of books and notebooks she collected from the mess.

"Yeah. I copied some notes from Sakusa but then I forgot to put my notebook back on my bag."

"Found it. You're lucky I came over. I just cleaned the house and managed to salvage your notebook from those pile of garbage."

"Huh? What?"

"Kiyoomi called me over and when I get here, what greeted me was a floor pull of who knows what, kitchen with strange looking stains and a messed up bedroom." she said annoyed. "Since you came over too, I bet it surprised you."

"Hmm? That's strange." Komori suddenly said. When I arrive, the house was spotless."

"Huh?" Now, what was going on? "But... It was a disaster! It was messy that it took me three hours to clean it up!"

"Hmmmmmm... Oh! So that was it!" Komori suddenly laughed sounding amused for some reason.

"What?"

"Actually, he has been complaining to me. He said you've been so busy with the music club and you always go home early to do the club work at home. He said you rarely answers his calls too and it has been a while since he saw you." he chuckled. "Maybe he purposely made that mess to make you stay more longer?"

[Name] was stunned. Thinking about it, the garbage looked like it was purposely spread around. And why did she found a pan under the coffee table? Those gloves and dozen bottles of empty hand sanitizers were also suspicious. Did he make that mess and used those sanitizers to clean his hands later?

"That guy..." she growled as she realized what Sakusa did.

Komori laughed. "Take it easy on him. He just probably misses you. But well... You know him, he's bad with words."

She sighed. "Yeah. So... You're going to take your notebook?"

"Nah. Just checking if I really did left it there. Just put it on Sakusa's bag. I'll take it from him tomorrow."

"Alright."

"I better go now. My mom was asking me to help prepare dinner. Bye! Be nice to Sakusa. He may act like that but the guy would kill just to be with you. See ya!"

"Yeah." [Name] sighed as the call ended.

She know she has been busy with the club. The music club was going to join a competition and as the vice president, she was stuck working with the papers needed. The president were busy helping the members with their practice so she has no choice but to so the other stuff alone. She normally walk home together with Sakusa. The volleyball practice always takes longer so she always waits for him but she has been to busy for that recently. Thinking about it, she probably did neglect him that was why he ended up doing what he has done. Like what Komori said, Sakusa was bad with words. He wasn't your normal sweet boyfriend. Heck, he never ever say 'I love you' to her. She knows that and she was fine with it. The only problem was when he tried to tell her what he wanted through actions, he get extreme sometimes.

"Fine." she sighed for who knows how many times today and decided to give her mother a call.

* * *

Sakusa tiredly entered the house. It took him a while to buy food. The garbage truck passed by. He knew that the truck also passed those stores where he normally buy food and groceries. So instead of going there, he decided to go a little further. It took him a while to find a clean looking store though.

"[Name]! I'm back!" he called and looked around. Everything were now clean. He silently took a relieved sigh. It was damn torture to touch those garbage. Scattering them around was also hard. But it was worth it. She'll be staying at least for dinner. "[Name]! Where the heck are you?"

"I'm here at the kitchen!" she called out. 

Carrying some meat, vegetables and the cake he brought, he made his way to the kitchen where he found her wiping the last of the plate she washed.

"What took you so long?" she asked.

"It was garbage day today." he simply said. [Name] nodded. Yes. She now know why it took him a while to return.

"Oh, right! I'll be sleeping here tonight. I already told mom. She said it's fine."

Sakusa perked up as he heard what she said, but kept his mask of indifference. "I see."

"Now. Help me with dinner."

Nodding, Sakusa proceeded to help her. He might have gotten a few germs on him when he messed his house up but it was worth it.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. 'Steamy' Talk

**WARNING: SEX TALK.**

* * *

"So, [y/n]. Spill it." Ayako, one of [y/n]'s friend grinned knowingly. The other two, Junko and Rui has the same expression as her while Maiko looked uncomfortable.

It was Saturday night and [y/n] and her friends decided to have some sleepover. Her mother who was an editor just called, telling her she won't be home for tonight. Taking it as an opportunity, she called her friends and everyone agreed to have a sleepover.

The sleepover started with watching a movie, having some snacks and later on, girl talk. But what started as an innocent girl talk turned into a steamy question and answer which was pointed to none other than her.

"Tell us! Tell us! How is Sakusa in bed?" Rui persisted.

"G-guys. Let's not talk about that." Maiko tried to stop them as she glanced to the fed up [y/n].

"Come on, Maiko! Aren't you curious too? Were talking about the awesome ultimate ace here!" Ayako stated with bright sparkling eyes and turned to [y/n] once again. "So? How was he? Was he rough? Gentle? Was he big? Or what?"

[y/n] groaned as her friends keep pestering her. These girls has always been interested with Sakusa even before he became her boyfriend.

Sakusa was Itachiyama's pride so everyone has their eyes on him. He has many admirers too. But no one dared to try to get close to him outside the game. Why? Well the few who have tried, only got a rude 'Don't get near. You'll pass your germs to me.'. He have sent a lot of crying girls away a few times, before they became a couple. Now, girls cheered on him when on game but inside the school halls, all they did was to stare and admire him from a far.

Her friends were the same. They kept their distance. But they won't stop asking stuffs about Sakusa. Like now.

"So?" Junko pushed. They really won't give up.

[y/n] sighed tiredly. Maybe a sleepover was a bad idea. "We haven't got that far."

"Ehh?! No way! How long have you been a couple?! I bet you have done more than just kissing! I mean, he sleeps here! Right?!" Rui stared at her in disbelief. The other two was giving her a 'You're lying' look.

"G-guys..." Maiko's face was now red. She really wasn't used to those kind of topics.

"Ughh!!! Guys, he sleeps at the futon on the floor! Nothing happened between us! We sleep at the same room but that's all we did aside from fighting, that is!" she stated.

"Seriously? That's all?!" Ayako said as she and the other two stared at her in disappointment.

"You expect more from Kiyoomi? You do know how he is, right?" she crossed her arms. "Besides, were only in highschool. Who does that in high school by the way?"

"I do." Aya admitted without hesitation.

"Me too." Rui did too.

"Most people do, [y/n]." Junko said as if she was stating the obvious.

"Well, I don't." [y/n] glared at them. "And I'm sure, Maiko never have done it too, right?"

"Uhmm... Actually... I already did." Maiko admitted with a blush, shocking [y/n] and the three.

"Woah! You did?!"

"Tell us what happened!"

"So how is it?!"

The three found a new target as they focused on Maiko. Well, at least they have forgotten her now.

* * *

Late at night, everyone was already sleeping. [y/n] however couldn't sleep. She was thinking about what her and her friends were talking earlier.

She became Sakusa's girlfriend when they were in first year. They weren't classmates but stuff happened and fate brought them together. Sakusa wasn't really an affectionate guy. He wasn't the type to say sweet words or do something romantic. It doesn't really bother [y/n]. She was fine with that. After all, seeing mushy couples do make her cringe. But sometimes, even someone like her wanted affection too. Sakusa never ever kissed her even once. It makes her asks herself 'Was he afraid of catching germs from me through kissing?'. It makes her sad thinking of that. She never asked Sakusa though. She wasn't sure whether if she wasn't really that interested or she was just scared of what his answer would be. If he won't kiss her? What chance of him wanting to have a sex with her?

[y/n] wasn't a goody two shoes. She wasn't a saint. As much as she tried to act like sex doesn't interest her, she actually think about it sometimes. Maybe it was curiosity or something? What do you expect? She was a teenage girl! Hormonal teenage girl.

It wasn't like she just wanted to experience it for the sake of 'experiencing' it though. Unlike her friends who just probably did it for fun, she wanted to do it for love. Despite of their fights she do love Sakusa. She never thought it was possible to love him that much when they started going out but she surprisingly fell deeply in love despite of how much of a downer he was. She won't admit it to him of course.

She let a silent sigh. Even the innocent Maiko already experienced it. But her?

Closing her eyes, she decided to sleep already. Hoping for a different kind of Sakusa to visit her dream.

* * *

Meanwhile... At Itachiyama Training Camp...

"She's tight actually."

"Well, you said she was a virgin."

Sakusa ignored his senpai's as they talked about perverted stuff. He busied himself by checking his bag for his hand sanitizer. It won't be good if he forgot it.

His team were on a training camp. It was almost time for nationals. Itachiyama decided to go to the training camp earlier than planned because him and Komori were going to the upcoming youth camp. And so, he was stucked there at the 'germ infested' room with these 'germ infested' people.

"How about you? Did it with your girlfriend already?" the perverted talk continued.

"Err... No." Sakusa's other senpai admitted looking embarrassed.

"Woah! Dude! Do it or she'll leave you!"

Now, that got Sakusa's attention. He turned his head to the two who were busy with their conversation.

"I don't think she's a type of girl who is interested of that." the guy replied.

"Even so, by asking her, you'll see how far she'll go just to make you happy! You can test her using that, you know. Ask her to sleep with you and when she agree, you could either go with it or just tell her that you just want to see how much she loves you!"

"Will that really work?" Sakusa suddenly said, surprising the two. They were startled at first but recovered seeing it was Sakusa who asked.

"Why Sakusa? Still doubting your girlfriend's love for you?" The two smirked.

"....." Sakura stared blankly, confirming that they were right.

"So, you haven't touched her in an intimate way, huh?"

"She doesn't seems interested." he replied.

One of the two nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Some girls doesn't seems interested. Maybe they were scared of pain or maybe they don't love us enough?" he said sounding upset.

Sakusa remained stoic but he secretly felt worried. Was it possible that [y/n] didn't love him enough to do it with him? Is that why she spent her time playing those stupid otome games instead of paying him attention?

"Come now, maybe it's not like that." the other senpai tried to cheer the other up. "Its not like you asked her already. Some girls were shy. Do you really think they would ask you to sleep with her herself? Girls won't do that, you know? Its our job as guys to do that!" he pat the other guy's back then turned to Sakusa. "How about you, Sakusa? What's stopping you from asking? Scared of girly germs?" he said and laughed.

Sakusa glared annoyed. "[y/n] is clean."

"Haha! Stop glaring like that. You're scary." he stepped back a bit, chuckling. "If that's the case, just go ask her. If she refuse, then maybe she isn't ready yet so don't pester her. I knew I said that a girl would do it if she love you enough but [y/n]-chan is still young. I'm not being mean but she wasn't exactly the most mature girl out there so let her be. Her refusal doesn't mean she don't love you so don't sulk."

"I don't sulk." Sakusa said turning his back from the two.

"Haha! Yeah, yeah!"

Sakusa returned to organizing his things. His mind however were processing what his senpai just said. He was right, [y/n] was a bit immature at times. It doesn't bother him but there were times that it annoyed him. It wasn't that long ever since she become his girlfriend. Sakusa wasn't exactly interested with relationships. He doesn't like people getting to close to begin with, so he avoid the female population who were after him like a plague. Chocolates every Valentines were refused, love letters remained unopened and thrown to trash without being read and love confessions were rejected harshly. That was until he accidentally spiked a ball to a strange girl's head who was visiting the gym because of a friend who dragged her there. Since then, he began following (stalking) the girl. Later, he asked the girl (nonchalantly) out. He was rejected badly. He didnt gave up though and then, some things happened and finally she accepted. Long story short, it was a messed up story.

Thinking of it, he realized, they have never done anything that normal couple's does. Sure, she met his parent and he met her mother. His parents liked her and her mother liked him (probably too much). She also sleep over sometimes and vice versa. They walk home together and he pick her up every morning so that they could go to school together. But that's all. No holding hands, no kisses, no sweet conversation. Well... Scratch that last one, he wasn't good with that. But maybe he could hold her hand? That wasn't hard but why the hell he didn't did that? He mentally berate himself for that. Kisses? That was hard but maybe he could do it too. She was clean... Maybe?

Sakusa was beginning to worry. Could he really do that? He loves her, no question about that and he was worried she would leave him thanks to the lack of affection but why was everything so hard to do?

Shaking his head, he decided to do something about it once he returned. Can't afford to have her leaving him, after all.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Touch

After a week, Itachiyama Volleyball Team's training camp finally ended. Normally, players stayed at home to rest their tired body for a few days. Sakusa however? Well... He would rest. But not at his home.

"Why the heck are you here when you just returned from the training camp? Did you even go home?" [Name] glared at her boyfriend in annoyance as he barged at her home one late afternoon.

"I gave mom a call. I told her I'll accompany you since your mother will be away for a while."

"What?! You liar!"

Sakusa walked upstairs to her room as she followed him. "I didn't lie. You're mom won't be home tonight, right?"

"Well... Yes. But I didn't asked you to come here!" she argued.

Sakusa threw his bag at the chair and turned to her. "Let me borrow your bathroom. I need to wash the germs from the camp. And my shoulder feel sore so massage it later for me after you wash your hands clean."

[Name] stared at him in disbelief. "What am I?! You're maid?!"

Sakusa ignored her and head to the bathroom. "Nah. My girlfriend." he simply said before slamming the door shut.

"Grrrrr.... That guy pisses me off!!!"

* * *

"Things I would do for this guy." [y/n] grumbled as she cooked something for Sakusa. He said he haven't ate lunch yet and so being a kind girlfriend that she was, she came running to the kitchen to find what ingredients available. She found some chicken so she decided to make a miso chicken teriyaki and using the prawn tempura from last night, she made some prawn tempura onigiri.

"Hmm? What are you making?" Sakusa asked as he walked in the kitchen. "You said you haven't ate lunch- Hey! You haven't dried your hair yet?!"

"You do it." Sakusa mumbled.

"What?!" [y/n] stared at him in disbelief. "Can't you just do it yourself?!"

"I don't want to. I'm tired." he said giving her a stubborn look.

"Kiyoomi, really... You're not a child." she sighed.

Sakusa looked away sullenly. He always has that face whenever she refuse to do what he asked her to do. [y/n] thought it was his way of trying to guilt her. Unfortunately for her, it was working.

Letting another sigh, she turned the stove off and transferred the teriyaki from the pan to the plate. She picked the plate up and brought it to the table where the other food were already spread out.

"Come on, you eat later. I'll dry your hair first. You can't afford to get sick. Considering what you are, you'll treat a normal flu as a life threatening sickness." she said and led the guy to the living room.

* * *

"Your hair really were curly on a weird way." [y/n] chuckled as she run her fingers on the black strands.

"Are you making fun of me?" Sakusa grumbled offended.

"I'm not. But why is it like this? Your parents hair were straight." she asked pulling a towel, wiping the wet locks.

"My grandfather on my mother's side has the same hair when he was younger. I got this from him."

"Hmmhmm... I see." [y/n] hummed as she continue wiping Sakusa's hair.

Sakusa closed his eyes. He could feel [y/n]'s soft hands. It was gentle and calming. He just realized now how soft it was. He has never held hands with her before so he has no idea.

It wasn't like he avoids holding hands or anything but the opportunity didn't really came and [y/n] never really asked him to. He was wondering about that now, [y/n] never really asked him anything. Holding hand, kisses, hugs, she never asked of those. It didn't really bothered Sakusa before but after listening to his senpais at the training camp, he began wondering why? Does she hates things like that? Was she not comfortable doing those kinds of stuffs? Or maybe she just didn't want to do things like that with him. Now... That was depressing him.

He opened his eyes. He'll test just how much she likes being touched later.

* * *

Evening...

[y/n] giggled as she played an otome game on her smart phone. She do love otome games. They were romantic. [y/n] never really liked seeing couples being cuddly around her. Whenever she sees couples like that, she always think 'Get a room!'. But it was totally different when it comes to otome games. She wasn't sure why she didn't find it disgusting as seeing real life couples do their stuffs.

"Yukimura is really cute." she muttered and giggled again as the said character blushed at his friend's teasing (cough... Saizo... cough...)." [y/n] were so busy, she didn't even noticed Sakusa walk in.

The unnoticed ace's mood turned sour seeing that she was busy with her stupid games again. He hated it whenever she played them. She always forgot everything and ignore everyone whenever she was playing otome games. He wasn't sure what kind of game those were but apparently, there were some animated guys there the player would try to woo or something. Komori explained it to him but he still has no idea how they works.

Come to think of it, they just fought over a game a few days before the training camp...

* * *

Flashback.....

"Err... What's wrong with Sakusa?" the Itachiyama Volleyball Team vice captain asked as he watched the ace glared over his girlfriend sitting on one of the benches with her friend. Sakusa could hear him but ignored him in favor of glaring at his girlfriend. "He's going to put a hole on her at how much he was staring."

Komori's laughter sounded. "I'm not sure but he was saying something about [y/n]-chan cheating him over with some guy which I seriously doubt. She wasn't the type to cheat, you know."

Sakusa narrowed his eyes. What does he mean not the type to cheat? She openly does it.

"Uhmm... Actually, I heard [l/n] senpai talking with her classmate about waiting for 'a cute guy at the messenger'. They were kinda loud so I bet a lot of people have heard it too." a first year suddenly said.

"Eh?! Really?!" Komori stared at him in disbelief before looking back to Sakusa. "Sakusa did mention something about this new app that [l/n]-chan downloaded. I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying but I believe it was a messenger app or something?"

Yup. It was a damned app. A stupid damned app.

"So she really did found a new guy?" the vice captain tilted his head. "Er... But why was she being open with it? It was like she doesn't care if anyone hears it."

"I'm not really sure what's going on." Komori said, scratching his head.

As far as everyone knows, [l/n] and Sakusa's relationship was fine. Sure they were not like those lovey dovey couples. Sakusa was... Well... Being Sakusa. And [y/n] didn't seem to mind him. Many people actually questions their relationship. The two never interact that much when they pass each other along the corridors. And even if [y/n] visits the gym to wait for Sakusa, all she did was to chat with her friend accompanying her. She doesn't really pay attention to Sakusa that much. And it was beginning to annoy the ace.

"I wonder what really is going on..."

"Uhmm... [y/n]-chan?" Maiko, [y/n]'s friend and classmate uncomfortably sneaked a glanced to the ace before turning back to [Name]. "What's wrong with Sakusa-san? He has been glaring evcer since the team decided to have a break."

With a displeased look, she glanced to her boyfriend. "Just ignore him. He was just being insufferable as usual."

Sakusa heard that. His anger were rising up.

"He looked angry." Maiko said.

"Maiko!" a voice suddenly called out from the gym's door. Both girls turned to the owner of the voice which was the basketball ace and Maiko's older brother. "Let's go home. Coach let us go early."

Maiko turned to [y/n] and smiled apologetically. "Sorry [Name]-chan."

[y/n] shook he head. "It's okay. Go ahead."

Maiko smiled and picked up her bag before running out of the gym.

The moment Maiko leave, Sakusa took over her place. "Uninstall it."

"What?!" [y/n] gave him an exasperated look. Just how long was he going to bother her about it?

"I said, uninstall it." Sakusa repeated, more firmer this time.

"Like hell I will!" [y/n] glared at him. Sakusa returned it with the same glare.

"I don't like it."

"Well too bad for you because I like it."

"Do it, woman."

"Fuck you!"

[y/n]'s voice was beginning to get louder. Everyone on the team, including the coach were now watching them although no one wanted to get involve. Well, except for Komori.

"Hey hey, Sakusa. That's enough." Komori grasped the ace on the arm and tried to pull him away from the distressed woman.

Sakusa turned his eyes to the libero for a bit before looking back to [Name]. "She's not listening to what I am saying." 

"Oh I fucking do! And my answer is NO!"

"Hey! Hey! That's enough, you two!"

"Not until she uninstall it."

"I don't care about what you think. I'm not going to uninstall this game!" 

Sakusa would really- GAME?! Komori sent [y/n] a confused look. "Game? Uhmm... I thought it was a messenger." Komori asked, not sure what was going on. Why does Sakusa wanted her to uninstall it then?

"Yes! It's called 'Mystic Messenger'! It is a game where you could chat with these cute anime character!" [y/n] explained.

With a blank look, Komori turned to Sakusa. "And why do you want her to uninstall it? I also remember you saying about [y/n]-chan cheating."

"Yes. She is cheating. She has a boyfriend yet she's chatting with another guy." Sakusa said straight faced.

"It's a freakin fictional guy!!!" Komori yelled, totally losing his composure.

"Yeah. It's still cheating."

* * *

Komori has been so angry at him later on. He wasn't sure why though.

As he heard her giggle again with a blush staining her cheeks, he decided he has enough letting a fictional person take his girlfriend's attention from him.

"How long are you planning on ignoring me in favor of playing that stupid game?" Sakusa glared as he walked to her bed.

[y/n] glared back at the ace. "It's not stupid! Why do you hate it so much anyway? Its not like Im asking you to play it." she pouted, returning her eyes to the screen.

"What's so good with it anyway?" Sakusa questioned as he sat beside her. He couldn't see what was so fun with dating a game character. And why date a game character when she already has a boyfriend anyway?

"Hmm? Well, they give girls fluffy feelings with just a few hugs and kisses." [y/n] replied absentmindedly, lost in the otome universe.

Sakusa stared blankly. So she do liked those. "Well, if that's the case, why do you refuse to do it with me?"

"Huh?" [y/n] looked up to him not sure she heard him right.

"We have never done it right? Kiss? Hug? Hold hands." Sakusa said looking straight to her.

[y/n]'s face reddened. She wasn't ready for this talk yet! It just came out of nowhere.

"Don't... Don't you like me touching you?" Sakusa asked.

"What" [y/n] stared at the ace. Why does he looked like a kicked puppy now? Her heart wasn't ready for this. This was 10x extreme than otome games. Just what the heck was happening?! "N-no! Its not like I don't like it... But... Aren't you scared of being close or anything?" [y/n] said and looked down on her lap. "...the germs and stuffs..."

Sakusa stared at her blankly not sure what she was getting at. "Germs?"

She looked up to him. "Well you don't want germs getting to you, right?"

"But you don't have germs. If I think you do, I shouldn't have asked you to be my girlfriend."

"Oh..." [y/n] looked down back to her lap. Now, she was acting like a shy girl. She couldn't help it though. They have never had this kind of conversation before.

"So... Shall we try it?" Sakusa suddenly said.

[y/n] looked up to him wide eyed. "What?"

"Kissing." he simply said.

"Oh... Uhmm... Okay." she blushed.

"Come here." Sakusa pulled her closer and put his hands on her shoulder.

[y/n]'s face were red. She wasn't sure what to do. Was she supposed to do anything anyway?

Sakusa leaned closer and closer. [y/n] closed her eyes. She remembered something like closing eyes when kissing on one of those otome games. What game was that again? Oh no... She can't remember. Her mind has been wiped clean and all she could think about was the man in front of her.

As she felt Sakusa's lips about to touch hers...

"[y/n]-chan!!! Mom is back!!!" the door has been thrown open and came bursting was her mother.

"M-mom?" [y/n] face reddened. No. This is not happening. Her mother didn't just burst through that door and saw her about to lip lock with her boyfriend.

"Oh... Sorry." the older woman pulled the door close.

"Were caught." Sakusa said blankly as if it doesn't really bother him.

"I fuckin hate you..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Facing his Fears

"Alright! Take a break everyone!" the coach said.

It was almost time for Japan's youth camp where Sakusa and Komori were invited. The coach wanted to get things done and finalize the teams attack pattern before that, so everyone were working hard.

Tired and sweaty, Sakusa made his way towards his bag and pulled his phone. He plans on going to his girlfriend's house after today's training. He know she'll be angry at him for that again but it wasn't like she would turn him away at the door. Knowing her, she'll just give him a fed up look and let him in.

He knew she found it annoying that he always liked to go to her house and stay there but he found really comfortable there. It wasn't like his house were uncomfortable or anything but [y/n]'s presence brings him ease. Back at home, he couldn't really relax especially if his parents were there. They liked to nag a lot.

Sakusa waited as [y/n]'s phone rang. He waited but after a short while of no one picking up, he started to worry. She always has her phone whenever she goes, what was taking her so long to pick it up. He redialled and waited once again. Her phone keeps ringing but she still didn't pick up. Sakusa were about to gave up when [y/n] finally answered.

"Hello?" [y/n]'s voice sounded. For some reason, her voice seems different.

"[y/n]. What's the matter?" Sakusa asked knowing that something was going on.

"Nothing. Why did you call? Aren't you on a practice?" she said and coughed.

Sakusa knitted his brow. Was she sick? "I'm coming over after this."

"Huh?! No! Don't!" [y/n] shouted but ended up coughing.

"Why?" Sakusa sourly asked. He knew she'll try to stop him but he wasn't expecting such a strong rejection.

"Look, Kiyo. I'm sick right now. My head hurts so bad, I have a terrible cough, clogged nose and a fever. I'm sure you don't want to caught it too so please don't come." she firmly stated and ended the call before Sakusa could say anything in return.

Sakusa pulled his phone and stared at it. She sounded like she was in pain. And considering [y/n]'s mother's schedule, Sakusa was sure she was alone right at that moment.

"Wait... She's in pain... Alone... And in pain..." Sakusa's eyes widened as he realized something.

Walking back to the gym was Komori, humming a small tune. Just then, a blur of black and violet passes him. Surprised, he looked towards the direction where it goes and realized it was Sakusa, running away.

"Eh?! Oi! Sakusa! Where are you going?! The practice is not over yet!" he shouted at the running ace.

"[y/n] is dying!" Sakusa shouted back and continue on his way.

"Huh!! What?!" Komori stared at the fleeting ace in confusion.

"What was that?" one of their teammates asked.

Komori shrugged. "I have no idea. But he'll surely get scolded tomorrow for leaving without telling the coach or the captain."

* * *

"This sucks." [y/n] curled on her bed as she wrapped the blanket around her tightly.

It all started last night, after eating and taking a bath, she felt her temperature rise up. Later that night, she have gotten a cold. She was burning up badly not to mention she can't atop coughing. And her nose. Oh god, her nose!

Her mother has a very important meeting that day so even though she didn't want to leave [y/n] alone, she was forced to. [y/n] felt sorry for worrying her mother and assured her she would be fine with just a medicine and a rest.

"Although I kinda feel lonely being alone with no one to take care of me right now..." she whispered with a sigh. She actually tried to give her friends a call but stopped herself, not wanting to pass her fever or to trouble them. Except of her mother and her friends, she has no one to ask to come over.

Well, there was Sakusa who gave her a call about wanting to come over, but Sakusa feared sickness. As everyone knows, the guy was hypochondriac. A little sickness would be life threatening on his view so she doubt Sakusa would risk coming over to see her.

"That was somehow depressing." she sighed.

Just then, the door of her room was thrown open, surprising her. "Wha!" She jumped a little as he stared at the trespasser.

Breathing heavily and sweaty, was Sakusa. He was standing at the doorway of her room and looked like he run on a marathon.

"Kiyo? What are you doing here?" she asked still surprised. She don't understand what was going on. Why he was there?

"You're sick and alone. I can't let you die." he said.

"You... You run all the way here because you're worried?" [y/n] asked still in disbelief. He run all the way and wasn't even wearing his mask or gloves. Was he so worried that he forgot to put them on?

Sakusa hesitated, probably not still used of admitting his feelings, but nodded after a short while. He took one step forward but [y/n] stopped him.

"Stay there! You'll caught it too." she said and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

"Pass it then." he said making [y/n]'s eyes wide. "If it will save you, then go ahead and pass it to me."

She wasnt sure if it was the fever or anything but she could feel her face heating up at that moment.

"A-arent you scared of getting it?" she was sure that he was.

Sakusa walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed before she could stop him. When [y/n] tried to move away from him, he grabbed her arm and pulled her on a hug, surprising her. 

"Kiyoomi..."

"Nothing is more scary than losing you." she heard him whisper. [y/n] just sat there in surprise. He has this indifferent tone but she knew he wasn't lying or joking when he said that. What she has was just a normal case of fever probably from the sudden change of body temperature but for Sakusa, it was a life threatening sickness that might took her life. That was what he believed and seeing that he would 'risk his life' to go see her and 'save' her by letting her pass the fever to him, fills her heart with warmth. She never thought he love her that much.

Smiling, she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend, hugging him back. "Don't blame me if you got sick too."

"I won't." Sakusa replied, not letting go.

"And dont just go and decide I'm going to die." she chuckled.

"All deadly disease starts with a fever." the ace reasoned, refusing to let go.

[y/n] rolled her eyes although she was still smiling. "You're an idiot."

Sakusa might be strange to others. [y/n] found him strange at first too but even though he was strange, he was actually quite brave to face his fears for her sake. That only makes her love him more.

"I'll take care of you if you caught my cold..."

"Don't die."

[y/n] smiled. "I won't."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. How it all started

Sakusa Kiyoomi and [l/n] [y/n] were a strange couple. They were together but no one have seen them do something a couple would do. People understands that they were a very private people. But why do they ignore each other when they pass each other along the school halls.

Except going home together or going to school together, they have never seen them hang out too much. Sakusa ate lunch with his teammates while [y/n] ate with her friends. It was like they don't really care of what each others does.

You'll find them together at the gym though but when they were together, they would suddenly fight over something. It makes people wonder if they do really get along.

Their relationship were a big surprise to everyone when it scattered through the school like a wildfire. At first some thought they were just rumors and it just rooted from when the ace started talking to [y/n] when he normally don't bother to talk to anyone outside his team especially with a girl. But then, Sakusa confirmed it to the girls he had rejected and these girls started talking about it to their friends until everyone already knows it wasn't a rumor but the truth. Then new rumor later came saying that Sakusa and [y/n]'s relationship were just an act Sakusa planned to keep the girls away from him. Some of the people still believes that rumor but some don't.

But... How did it really start?

* * *

_One year ago..._

_"Have you watched the recent volleyball match?!"_

_"I do! And Sakusa-kun was really cool out there!"_

_"Yeah! I heard everyone considered him as the ace already even though he's still a freshman."_

_"Well, what do you expect? He's the best!"_

_"You've watched their game against Shimabukuro too?"_

_"Oh yeah! Those sore losers! After they lost, they tried to attack Sakusa-kun!"_

_"I heard, they were banned from joining Spring tournament because of it."_

_"Serves them right!"_

_[y/n] ignored her chattering classmates as she tried to solve a rubic cube. Why does the others made it look so easy when she couldn't even fix one side? "Ah! I give up!" she slammed the cube on her table in frustration._

_"[y/n]-chan!"_

_"Hm? Junko? What's up?" she gave her friend a questioning look as the other girl approached her._

_"Want to join us later?" Junko asked._

_"Huh? Where?" she asked back as she took the rubic cube again._

_"At the volleyball gym. Itachiyama has a practice match against a nearby school. Rui and I were going to join the others to cheer for Sakusa-kun."_

_"Sakusa?" she looked up to Junko. "That volleyball ace everyone was talking about?"_

_"Yeah! He was really cool! He was a little cold but that was also a plus point."_

_Turning back to her rubic cube, she shook her head. "No thanks. I'm not interested."_

_"What?! Don't you like to see Sakusa-kun play?!" Junko stared at her in disbelief as if she just said something ridiculous._

_"I'm not into sports nor aces so no thanks." she mumbled, focusing on the cube._

_"Fine." Junko pouted in disappointment._

_"Junko! Junko! I saw Sakusa-kun!" Rui, their other friend shouted at the door. What she said caught the attention of the entire female population of their class. All the girls, with the exception of [y/n] has run out to probably see the ace that everyone admires._

_"Dang. Solving a rubic cube is hard."_

* * *

_A few days later, [y/n] and her four friends ate lunch at the rooftop. Normally, her friends topic were always the ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi. But for once, they were talking about something new._

_"Have you heard about Kawako-chan from class 1-4?" Ayako said with a disturbed expression._

_"Hmm? What about her?" Rui asked._

_"Yesterday, she was attacked by a group of men with some cloth covering their faces. They cut her hair and tried to touch her inappropriately. Luckily, before those bastards could put their filthy hands on her, a group of passerby came and helped her. The bastards run and escaped." Ayako said._

_"Th-thats scary." Maiko whispered in a fearful tone._

_"You know, I think I heard that Araki-senpai from class 3-1 were also attacked a few days ago." Junko said this time. "They said those men punched and kicked him for no apparent reason."_

_"That's terrible! Araki-senpai was really kind!" Rui frowned._

_"Be careful when you walk home, you four." Junko seriously said. "We don't know when those bastard were going to attack."_

_[y/n] silently listened. Maybe she'll order a taser later? It was illegal to own one but it was a self defense. Who were they to complain when she was just trying to protect herself?!_

* * *

_"Where are we going?!" [y/n] whined as Junko dragged her._

_"At the gym! Were going to watch Sakusa-kun!" Junko replied and kept dragging her._

_"Why me?! Where's Rui and Ayako?! Don't you always go with them?!" [y/n] argued._

_"Ayako's with her boyfriend right now and Rui's busy with her own club. I can't find Maiko so that leaves you. Look. Here we are." Junko dragged her inside the gym where a group of girls were already lined up to watch. "Dang! It already started!"_

_"Sakusa-kun!!!!!!!"_

_[y/n] flinched at how loud the screams were. Don't their screams ruins the player's concentration or something? If it was her, instead of being motivated by the cheers, she'll end up distracted. I mean, just listen how loud these cheerers were!_

_"Here comes Sakusa-kun!" Junko excitedly say._

_[y/n] turned her eyes to the court. Her eyes widened as it locked on a single man with weirdly curled hair, jumping up. He brought his hand towards the ball and hit it with all he got. The ball flew to the other side of the net and into the arms of the opponent before it flew towards the bleachers._

_"W-woah. So strong." [y/n] muttered staring at the guy who hit the ball wide eyed._

_"Kyaaaaa!!! Sakusa-kun!!!!!!!" the girls on the row have gone crazy._

_[y/n] flinched again. These girl seriously need to control their voices. But she has to admit, the guy was impressive. No wonder these girls were going gaga over him._

_"So... That was Sakusa…" she whispered. Seriously, [y/n] only knew him by name. She has a feeling she saw him before at the cafeteria once or twice but she has no idea he was the Sakusa that everyone was talking about._

_[y/n] watched as the guy, Sakusa moved on his position. He didn't looked distracted by the cheers. He didn't seems to care actually. The guy seems indifferent from what [y/n] see._

_Looking at him now, she has no idea why the girls liked him. If it was [y/n], she would most likely ends up liking someone friendly, not like this guy, Sakusa. He looked unapproachable and unfriendly. About looks, he looked average to [y/n]'s eyes. He was tall though. But that was that. She has to say that the guy she saw at one of Junko's volleyball magazine, the guy Oikawa, has a lot more when it comes to face than Sakusa. Then again, she heard somewhere that guys looked good to girls when they were good with sports. Maybe that was why he was well liked by the girls._

_Sakusa spiked the ball again and scored. The guy was unstoppable. And it was scary how he could stay emotionless like that whether they score or not. It was like, he was just there there to play, no pressure or anything, just play._

_"He really shows no emotion." [y/n] commented._

_Junko turned to her with a smile. "Yeah! But he was really cool! Right?! You're interested to him now, right?!"_

_[y/n] blankly watched Sakusa play. [y/n] wasn't good with people who don't show any emotion. She hates it if she can't read the person._

_[y/n] shook her head. "No. I don't like that kind of guy."_

* * *

_The match ended with Itachiyama as a winner. [y/n] and Junko waited until every girl left. Actually, Junko just wanted to watch Sakusa practice his serves._

_"Junko. Can we go now?" [y/n] whined, already bored._

_"Just a few more serves." Junko distractedly said._

_"Nope. I'm out of here." [y/n] said and walked towards the gym entrance. But..._

_"Watch out!"_

_"Huh- Owwww!!!" [y/n] felt something painful hit the back of her head making her stumble forward a bit. Luckily, she managed to gain her balance before she fell. "What the hell!!!" [y/n] turned to the Itachiyama volleyball players._

_"Sakusa! Apologize!" a guy with light colored hair and thick eyebrows shouted at the ace who apparently the one who spiked the ball to [y/n]'s head._

_"Huh? Why? Not my fault. She was standing there." the ace said nonchalantly._

_[y/n]'s eye twitched. So he was a jerk, huh? Now, she was 100% sure she dont like the guy. Actually, she hates him._

_[y/n] stomped and head towards the ace with a challenging look._

_"[y/n]! What are you doing?! Stop!" Junko run after her, already aware that her friend would fight to death._

_Ignoring Junko's pleas, [y/n] stopped in front of the towering ace. To others, it actually looked funny considering their height differences. It probably looked like a hamster versus bear. The only difference was, that hamster was prepared to bite that bear to death._

_"What's your problem, huh? You think I'm going to back off just because everyone were basically worshiping you?" she put her hands on her waist and looked up to him._

_The guy still has no reaction whatsoever. He was just looking down to her. "Am I supposed to get intimidated by the intimidation you were doing? Not gonna happen with that height, shorty."_

_"What did you say?!" [y/n] gritted her teeth angrily. This guy was mocking her. He definitely were!_

_"Sakusa! Enough of that!" the light haired guy run to the ace's side and tried to pull him back. The ace didn't budge though. The other guy turned to their other teammates who were just watching in amusement. "Help me!"_

_"Nope. Looked fun." one of their teammates said._

_"You guys!!!" the only sane one of the team turned to Sakusa seeing that his teammates doesn't really have any plan on helping. "Sakusa! Just apologize! You're at fault here!"_

_"She started it." the bastard of an ace said._

_The boiling point of [y/n]'s anger reached the highest point. She wasn't sure what have gone on her mind but before she knew it, she have kicked Sakusa 'where it hurts'._

_"Owww!!!" the ace groaned holding in between his legs._

_Junko, the light haired guy and the whole team stared wideeyed._

_"I have a perfect height for 'that'." [y/n] smugly grinned and leave the gym in victory._

_Junko looked back and forth from Sakusa and [y/n] not sure what to do. In the end , she decided to follow [y/n]._

_"[y/n]! Wait!"_

_"Er... Hey! Sakusa! Is it broken or anything?" one of the itachiyama members asked._

_"Shut it... Shit." Ensuring the pain, he looked at the fleeting back of the girl. The girl who stood up bravely in front of him. "Damn her..."_

* * *

_The next day..._

_"[y/n]! Is it true that you kicked Sakusa-kun 'down there'?" Rui asked her, slamming her hand on [y/n]'s desk. The other girls were also around to ask for confirmation._

_"Yeah. He brought it upon himself." [y/n] said nonchalantly._

_"Wah!!! I cant believe you! What if he can't make babies anymore!"_

_[y/n] rolled her eyes. As if one hit could destroy his baby making tool. Then again, she kicked it very hard so maybe she really did broke it._

_"Not my fault~" she thought._

_Just then loud chattering sounded at the classroom entrance. Curiously, [y/n] turned her eyes to the door and found someone no one was expecting to be there, Sakusa._

_"Its Sakusa-kun."_

_Sakusa's eyes scanned the room before it landed on [y/n]. He then walked towards her. The girls around her desk parted, giving the ace a space to walk in._

_He then stopped in front of her desk, looking down at her with the same emotionless look. Trying not to show how uncomfortable she was, she looked up to him with a glare._

_"What do you want?" she spat._

_"Be my girlfriend."_

_Everyone, including [y/n] stared blankly at him. They were not sure if they heard him right._

_"W-what?"_

_"I said, be my girlfriend."_

_"WHAT?!" her classmates all shouted in shock._

_"Have you gone mad? What was going on with you?!" [y/n] glared at him. She was sure he was trolling her. Or maybe he was planning something to get back at her for kicking him on the family jewel._

_"I'm serious. I like you. You're not the same as the other girs who were just after me for being an ace. You were also the first girl who stood up to me." Sakusa said._

_[y/n] stared at him, wasn't sure what to make of it. Sakusa looked serious. He didn't looked like he was joking. But still... How can a guy like someone for that reason?_

_"Err... Look, Sakusa. I'm sorry but I have to say no. One, I don't know you well. Two, I hate your guts. And three, no. Just no." she put her arm on an 'x' sign._

_The girls chattered as they heard her reject Sakusa. Everyone were probably in disbelief that Sakusa would get rejected._

_"[y/n]!" Rui grabbed her on the shoulder. "Why?! This is Sakusa-kun!"_

_[y/n] gave her friend a blank look. "Unlike you, I don't have any interest in him."_

_Sakusa turned away. "I have to go to the gym now but I'll talk to you later." he said and walked away._

_"What?! Hey! You do know that I rejected you! Right?!" [y/n] stood up, pointing to the ace._

_Sakusa stopped walking but didn't turn. "I'm not going to give up." he said and walked again._

_"What?! Damn you! Sakusa!"_

* * *

_"Hey, Sakusa. I heard you asked that girl who kicked you down there to be your girlfriend." Komori Motoya, the light haired libero said as he sat beside the ace on the bench._

_"Yeah." the ace simply said as he bandaged his fingers._

_"What the heck! Do you even know her name?"_

_"[l/n] [y/n]. Some of our members were on her class." the ace said._

_"Eh... Are you even serious about her?" Komori asked not sure what was up with the ace's head._

_"I'm always serious." the ace replied. "I like her."_

_"She kicked you." Komori reminded him._

_"Yeah. It hurts a lot."_

_Komori sighed. Sakusa was really a strange guy._

* * *

_[y/n] were annoyed. Very annoyed. Like what he said, Sakusa really were serious and has no plan of giving up. For days, weeks and months, he kept following her. Even if he were busy with the upcoming spring high and practices, he always save some time to follow her. He was a serious pain on the butt. It also didn't help the fact that her friends were pressuring her on agreeing to date him._

_Tired of her friends constant nagging, [y/n] decided to go home alone that day. She don't feel like walking with her friends that day._

_Feeling of being watched, she looked around. Nope. No one was there. It was only her. Thinking it was just her imagination, she turned and continue walking._

_But suddenly, five men with black masks covering their faces came out. They were all wearing white shirt and brown pants._

_"Who are you?" [y/n] stepped back and glared at them. They emit a very dangerous aura._

_"Hehe. Were no one really." one of them said._

_"Were just here to mess with Itachiyama people."_

_[y/n]'s eyes widened as she remembered the attacks on some of the Itachiyama students. "You're those guys." Knowing she was on a bad situation, she gathered her strength and run away._

_"After her! Don't let her get away!"_

_She needed to run back to the main street where there were a lot of people. That was her plan but..._

_"Shit! They're fast!" She was now regretting of not going after her plan of buying a taser._

_Desperate to get away, she turned to the corner but found a dead end. "Shit!" she tried to run out but the guys were already blocking her escape route._

_"Looks like you're trapped, little lady." The guys laughed._

_[y/n] was scared but not wanting to give them a satisfaction of seeing her fear, she forced herself to bravely glare._

_"So? What should we do with this one?"_

_"Shall we cut her hair?"_

_"Nah, how about we leave her here naked?"_

_"Haha! Damn! You're cruel!"_

_As the guys planned their move busily, [y/n] picked up a hand size stone and thew it to the nearest guy._

_"Fuck!!!" the guy cursed as he bleeds on the head. "Get her!"_

_The other four run to capture her but she threw stones at them. "Get the fuck away from me!"_

_The guys were getting closer and closer. The stones were not enough to stop them. Already panicking, she keep throwing blindly. Until..._

_"Gotcha!" One of them caught her._

_"Ah!!! Let me go!" She struggled against the guy but he was too strong._

_"You'll pay for what you did." the bleeding guy said as he walk to her._

_Just then..._

_"Ugh!" A volleyball hits the bleeding guy's head, sending him on the ground._

_"Ota-san!" the guys with him called the guy whose name was apparently Ota._

_"You Shimabukuro guys really were losers, huh? Attacking the students of Itachiyama because you suck at volleyball."_

_"That voice..."_

_[y/n] and her attackers turned to the source of the voice._

_"Sakusa!"_

_Sakusa Kiyoomi, first year ace of Itachiyama Institute was standing there, with an angry look._

_"Its Sakusa!"_

_"What to do?!"_

_The bleeding guy stood up. "What else?! Beat the shit out of him! There are five of us!"_

_"That's right!"_

_"How about this girl?" the one who were holding her asked._

_"Hold onto her. I'm not yet done with her. I'll make her pay after I'm done with Sakusa."_

_[y/n] looked over Sakusa. Nope. He won't be able to survive this. She was sure. "Sakusa! Leave! You won't be able to fight them!"_

_"Haha! Yeah! And if you fight us, your school will be disqualified at the tournament."_

_Sakusa stretched his arms. "We'll see."_

* * *

_"H-how in the world did you managed to defeat all of them alone?" [y/n] whispered as she fell on her knees._

_All the five guys were now unconscious on the floor. Pulling his phone, he dialed a number. "My father is a police officer and he taught me self-defense." he said as he waited on his phone. "I got them here. Yeah. I beat them. They're unconscious but no. They're not dead.... I think... Yeah. Pick them up."_

_When the call ended, he looked down at her. "You okay?"_

_[y/n] sighed. "I feel like Ive been on a zombie apocalypse. I'm so tired and...." she hesitated but decided to continue. "...scared..."_

___Sakusa sighed and picked her up._

_"Woah! Hey!"_

_"Stop moving. I'll drop you. My body were already on pain not to mention I feel like these guys have given me a lot of germs so don't ads anymore trouble on my body."_

_"Huh?! What the heck are you talking about and why are you here anyway?"_

_"I heard your friend said that you have gone home alone. I was worries so I tries looking for you just to make sure you'll get to the station safely. But as I tried to look around, I heard sounds here. And I found you here."_

_[y/n] suddenly felt touched that he have gone out just for her. She kinda feel bad for being rude to him, now._

_"Thanks." she whispered._

_"Its fine. But if  you want to award me, just be my girlfriend."_

_"Nope. Not gonna happen! Never!"_

_Sakusa chuckled, surprising [y/n]. It was her first time seeing such a thing from him._

_"Really?"_

_[y/n] looked away. Blushing. "Never."_

_That was she said, but three months later, she became his girlfriend. And one year later, they were still together._

__**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. A Day with Boyfriend

"Kiyoomi, where are we going?!" [y/n] whined as Sakusa pulled her with him as they walk through the city of Tokyo. "I just want to be lazy at home!"

"Let's not waste a day inside." Sakusa said as he keep dragging her.

[y/n] looked at him strangely. Normally, Sakusa hated to go to public places like that since there would be a lot of people. But right now, he didn't seems to mind the crowd. Well, he was still wearing the mask but seeing him walking on a crowded area was something.

"Can you tell me where are we going?" [y/n] sighed.

Sakusa stopped. "There."

[y/n] looked up. "Movie?! We're watching movie?!" [y/n] jumped and turn to her boyfriend excitedly.

"You said you wanted to watch that live action of that shoujo anime you liked, right?" Sakusa said.

"You'll watch with me?!" [y/n] looked up to him surprised. She wasn't expecting that. Sakusa hated shoujo anime's and whenever she talk about it, all he does was to give her an annoyed look.

"Yeah. Come on." Sakusa simply said and walked. [y/n] happily followed.

* * *

"I don't get what you like on this crap." Sakusa's eyes twitched at the disgusting sweet scene at the screen.

"Shush. I'm watching." she hit him on arm and focused back to the screen.

Sakusa sighed as he looked around. Most of the people were girls although he could see some couples here and there. He then looked back to [y/n]. She looked happy. Sakusa leaned back. The show might be disgusting and boring but if [y/n] was happy, he was happy.

As one romantic scene aired, he felt [y/n] unconsciously leaned to him and gently took a hold on his arm.

[y/n] wasn't really the snuggly type but it seems that movies like the one they were watching could easily sway her a bit.

"Maybe bringing her out to watch a movie like this isn't bad..."

* * *

"Where are we going next?" [y/n] asked excitedly, holding on his arm. Ever since they leave the movie theatre, she has been holding on him.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

[y/n] nodded. "Now that you mentioned it, yes. I haven't eaten yet. You just suddenly dragged me out of the house."

Sakusa looked around. "How about at that cafeé?"

* * *

"Yup. This place is good." [y/n] smiled as she ate her food.

"You do eat a lot." he commented.

"Shut up!" [y/n] sent him a glare.

"Try not to eat too much. You'll gain weight." he pointed at her.

[y/n] sulked. She do ate a lot but she don't really gain weight too much. Maybe? She don't really check her weight so she don't really know.

"So what now? You'll break up with me if I gain weight?" It was supposed to be a silent thought but [y/n] ended up saying it out loud.

Sakusa stared at her blankly. "Do you really think so low of me that I would do such a thing?"

She glared at him. "You're the one who said not to eat much or I'll gain weight!"

"Yeah. But I didn't say anything about breaking up. Besides I'm just joking. I don't really care if you eat too much." he sighed.

"Well your face looked so serious! What do expect me to think when your face was like that?!"

Sakusa cut a piece from his sandwich and shove it to [y/n]'s mouth.

"Kiyo- hmf..."

"There. Just shut up and eat. You're actually damn skinny I'm scared you'll break."

[y/n] glared at him as she ate silently. The guy really do get on her nerves sometimes. But... He made her really happy. He set his dislike of crowds and romantic movies aside for her. Sakusa never tried to please her before but little by little, he was starting to do things a boyfriend would normally do.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakusa suddenly asked.

"Huh?" she looked up to him questioningly.

"You're quiet." Sakusa pointed out.

"Oh. Just wondering what suddenly makes you do what you're doing now."

"What do you mean?"

"Well... You hated crowds, right? And you hate romantic movies too." she said.

Sakusa looked away and frowned. [y/n] thought he don't want her asking, that was why was making that face. Age was about to drop it when Sakusa talked.

"In three days, I'll be going to the National Youth Training Camp. I'll be away for one week. And I won't be seeing you for a while." he muttered, refusing to look at her.

[y/n] stared at him in surprise. "You're doing this because you won't see me for a week?"

Sakusa nodded, still not looking at her. "Yeah. And Komori told me you might look for a new boyfriend while I'm away because I'm not a good one." he sulked. "So I'm trying to be good to you."

[y/n]'s eyes widened before bursting in laughter. Sakusa, the tall bastard who conquered Nationals more than a few times was actually an adorable dork. Who would've thought.

Sakusa turned to her and glared. He really didn't like it when people laugh at him especially if he doesn't even know what was funny.

"Sorry. Sorry. Kiyo. Ouch! My stomach hurts from laughing." [y/n] said as she tried to stop her laughter.

"I hate you." Sakusa said.

"Sorry. You're just too cute, it hurts."

Sakusa's frown deepened. "I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me cute."

"But you are." she smiled. "Are you really worry about that? We've been together for a while and do you have any idea how annoying you could get?"

Sakusa glared. Why was he annoying? He don't remember being annoying. Well... Maybe sometimes but still...

"You're a weirdo, a stubborn bastard and many more to mention."

Now, he was sure she was just badmouthing him. Just when did he become a weirdo? And what many more?

"But even if you were like that, I've never get tired of being with you." [y/n] smiled. "I don't mind that you were so crazy of avoiding germs. I don't mind that you always thought you're in pain when the truth was you're just imagining it. And I don't mind that you focus a lot on volleyball. I actually like to see you play. You always looked so cool out there." [y/n] giggled.

Sakusa looked back at her in surprise. He wasn't expecting her to be honest with him because [y/n] was the same with him, never honest with their feelings. So this was really a surprise for him.

Sakusa looked down and smiled. A rare occurrence, surprising [y/n].

"Thank you."

[y/n] surprise melted into a smile.

"No." she closed her eyes. "Thank you."

* * *

It was already late when Sakusa brought [y/n] home. After eating, Sakusa brought her to more places. By the time they were done, it was dark.

The two of them now stood in front of [l/n]'s house. She invited Sakusa inside but he refused.

"Are you sure you won't be a sleeping over?" [y/n] asked. Normally, Sakusa would always jump to the chance of sleeping over [y/n]'s home but he told her he would be going home tonight.

"I still have some preparation to finish for the training camp." he said.

"I see." she smiled. "Thank you for today. Good luck. Show them whose the boss. Bye!" [y/n] turned to open the door but Sakusa suddenly grabbed her arm. "Kiyo-" she started but has been stopped with Sakusa's lips covering hers. It was just a peck but it was enough to stun the girl.

"Bye." Sakusa said and hurried away, leaving [y/n] standing in shock.

The door of the house suddenly opened. "Gah! [y/n]?! What are you standing there for?! How long have you been there?!" It was [y/n]'s mother. "[y/n]?"

Let's just say, it took her mother a while to wake her up from the daze.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Call

National Youth Training Camp. A yearly event where talented young volleyball players were invited to participate on national level training.

This was Sakusa's second time joining the camp. The first time was a year ago. At that time, he first met Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was a great guy and Sakusa respected him.

Like always, Sakusa expects Ushijima and his team,  Shiratorizawa to represent their prefecture but for some strange reason, Shiratorizawa lost from a no namer team. One of the member of that team was currently attending the training camp with him.

Kageyama Tobio. A setter from Karasuno High School Volleyball Boys Team. He seems a quiet guy but Sakusa really didn't like him.

The guy made one mistake in setting once making him wonder how the heck that guy's team defeat Shiratorizawa. Also, Sakusa don't like the way he talks.

"Come now, Sakusa. You're being too mean with the first year." Komori scolded him as they sat on their futon.

"I seriously don't like him." Sakusa muttered.

Komori rolled his eyes. "You just don't like him because his team defeated Ushijima-san's team. I know you're looking forward in facing Shiratorizawa but if Kageyama-kun's team defeated them, I'm sure there was something special in them."

"I'm still not convinced." Sakusa stubbornly stated.

Sighing, Komori shook his head. There were no changing the guy's mind.

Sakusa then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to give [y/n] a call." Sakusa replied and left.

Komori shook his head. "That guy is really hopeless."

* * *

"That feels nice." [y/n] smiled as she walked out of the bathroom. She just finished soaking in the bathtub. "Feels good without any 'Kiyoomi' sleeping over and complaining to every single thing." she said and chuckled. Yeah. That was a lie. Her chuckle stopped. She actually missed him. But... There was no way she will admit that to him.

She haven't seen him since their date. He was so busy he couldn't drop by to visit her. And well... She hasn't recovered from that kiss yet. She was daydreaming about it. Sometimes, she wanted to kick herself for acting like a lovesick idiot. Didn't she hated people who acted like that?

He was currently at the training camp and would stay there for a week. Meaning no 'Sakusa' for a week. Who would have thought the time of her missing him would come.

Just then , her phone rang. In a flash, [y/n] already has the said phone on hand, looking at the caller's name. "Kiyo." her eyes brightened seeing the name. She let a small cough and tried to calm down before answering the phone. She didn't want him to know how she was missing him and how happy she was receiving a call from him.

"Ahem. Hello?"

"[y/n]." Sakusa's voice sounded.

"Hey, Kiyo. What's up?" she asked as she tried to conceal her glee.

"You're alone?" he asked. "Mom's not there?"

[y/n]'s face reddened. Just when did he started calling her mother 'mom'? "Mom?! You call my mother 'mom'?!"

"Hmm? Yeah. The last time I saw her, she told me to call her 'mom' already." Sakusa replied from the other line.

[y/n] covered her face with her hand. Why does her mother needs to be so embarrassing. Sakusa probably thought she was a weirdo now. He was just probably doing what she said out of respect.

"Sorry about her. You don't really need to do it. You know my mom. She's weird." she said, making a mental note to talk to her mother once she returned.

"Weird? I don't think she was being weird or anything. I actually like it." he honestly replied.

[y/n] was taken aback. Was that his real feelings? Just when did Sakusa become so honest about what he feels?

"Uhmm... Okay." [y/n] awkwardly muttered and try to change the topic. "So... How is the training camp?"

"It's okay. The place was still germ infected but it wasn't new. Also, I met the setter of that team that defeated Wakatoshi-kun."

"That uhmm... What was the name of their team again? Karasuno?"

"Yeah. Their setter's name is Kageyama Tobio." he said.

"Oh! So? Was he good? What was he like?" she asked as she remembered her and Sakusa's surprise after hearing that a no name team defeated Shiratorizawa. 

She saw Ushijima Wakatoshi play before. He has insane skills and scary spikes. It made her wonder what kind of trick Karasuno did to defeat Shiratorizawa.

"I don't like him." Sakusa sounded annoyed.

"Eh? Why? Is he a terrible person or something?" [y/n] asked.

"No. He's a quiet guy but I just don't like him." Sakusa said.

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "Are you sure you just don't like him because you're mad that his team defeated Shiratorizawa?"

"I'm not angry because of that." Sakusa grumbled.

"You're not. Then you find him a threat!" she grinned, imagining Sakusa's frown. She was sure he was annoyed to her.

"....." Silence. "I'm not."

"Yes you do!" [y/n] laughed.

"Can we not talk about him?" Sakusa said in annoyance.

"Haha! Alright. Sorry." [y/n] chuckled.

Sakusa sighed. "Anyway, once I return, let's go somewhere else again."

[y/n]'s cheeks reddened as she was reminded of their 'date' and 'kiss' a few days ago. "Uhmm... Yeah. Okay."

Sakusa has become silent for a while. [y/n] knows he was still there on the line but feeling too awkward to talk. Maybe changing the topic to their date was not a good idea.

"Did it make you uncomfortable?" Sakusa finally talked after a short silence.

"Huh?"

"When I kissed you. Did it make you uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Err... I... Uhmm..." she was unable to form a word. She was embarrassed to admit she liked it.

Sakusa sighed. "I see. Sorry. I promise I'll never do it again."

[y/n's eyes widened as he seems to misinterpret her. "No!"

"Huh? No?" Sakusa said, confused.

Her cheeks reddened more. "I... I actually like it." she honestly said.

"I... I see..." he let a small breathe. "Am I allowed to do it again next time I see you?"

[y/n] shyly nodded but realized he couldn't see her. "Uhmm... Yes."

"Okay." 

She wasn't sure what was Sakusa's face like right now but she was happy he couldn't see her. Her face was red like a tomato.

"I got to go now. Komori's probably looking for me now." he said.

"Okay. And Kiyo?" she took a deep breath. She was embarrassed but she just wanted him to know. "I miss you." she hastily said and ended the call.

She let a breath as she put her phone down. She don't really understand what was happening to her now. Just when did she become like those lovestruck girls? And this phase was supposed to happen at the first few months of a relationship, right? Just how long were they together?

"Just what's happening to me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
